The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a holder device for sample vials, flasks, bottles or the like --hereinafter simply referred to as sample vials-- for an analysis device, especially arranged at a blood cell counting device having a suction tube which, for sample removal purposes, is immersible in a sample vial filled with liquid and standing upon a suitably arranged support or standing surface.
German patent publication No. 2,026,759 discloses a blood cell-washing device constructed as a centrifuge and contains, among other things, a rotatable tube carrier head for supporting small sample tubes and equipped with a row of circumferentially distributed openings and recesses which extend downwardly from the surface of the head and possess an essentially vertical outer boundary surface and an upwardly and inwardly inclined inner surface. The construction and angle of inclination of the inner surface is chosen such that during operation there is ensured for a tilting movement of the sample tube located in the recess and the sample tubes, during a certain rotational speed, bear approximately perpendicularly at the inner edge of the boundary surface.
Furthermore, it is known in the case of an analysis device for the determination of the erythrocyte- and leukocyte- count to place a vessel filled with a suitable liquid upon a plate provided with a recess configured in accordance with the vessel in order to secure the same. The plate is guided by at least two guide rods attached to the housing of the analysis device. After placement of the vessel upon the plate it is then manually brought into engagement with a suction needle, and the plate either is held in this position by slightly tilting the same at both guide rods or, however is manually held in this position until the counting operation is completed.
Also known in the art is a blood cell counter wherein, for preparing the sample vial filled with the sample to be analyzed, a suction needle is slightly bent manually by using one hand and with the other hand the sample vial is brought into a desired position to remove sample therefrom and placed upon a support surface. When changing to a different sample this operation must be carried out in a reverse sequence. With this blood cell counter care must be taken that the suction needle is not bent too strongly, otherwise due to snapping back of the needle, liquid will be propelled outwardly and, consequently, air will enter the measuring system. Additionally, the need to operate the device with both hands is disadvantageous.